Make Me Smile
by Xx.WildAtHeart.xX
Summary: The little girls claps, smiling happily at Ty. He laughs softly, wrapping his fingers gently around her waist, pausing for a mere second before swinging her high in the air. She squeals, giggling uncontrollably. After a few spins, he brings her to his chest where she lays her head against his shoulder and sighs. He presses a kiss to her forehead, "Love You, Katie." Ty/Katie
1. R A S P B E R R I E S

**R-A-S-P-B-E-R-R-I-E-S**

* * *

The little girl ambles across the room, her tiny feet weaving between the cushions laid out on the floor around her. A large smile spreads across her face and she giggles, clapping her hands together. She trips and lands with an 'oof' on a nearby cushion, giggling at her idiocy as she rights herself. Her eyes glisten with happiness as she starts to move again, wobbling precariously towards her target.

Ty lies on his back a few feet away, his head turned, watching her. His hands are folded across his front and his knees bent casually. The little girl giggles, picking up her pace. He smiles, Katie only a few feet away now. She reaches him, and he wraps his hands around her waist and hoists her tiny body on his chest. She laughs, flailing her arms uselessly. He smiles, stops tickling her and places her down on his chest where she lies, snuggling in his warmth. Her hands reach for his ears and grip them softly. He smiles and lifts her up in the air, supporting her carefully. She sticks her arms out and giggles. "Arewoplane!" She claps in mid air, giggling to herself. He brings her back down and kisses her forehead, blowing raspberries on her tummy. She laughs, throwing her head back in cute little giggles. "Twy!"

He laughs, placing her back down on his chest, resting his arms over her back to stop her from falling. She smiles, shifting so she's comfortable, soaking in his warmth. She curls up, sucking her thumb as Ty strokes her hair softly, staring in awe at the tiny baby. She gurgles softly, her eyes closed her arms curled up in front of her.

"I love you, Katie." He whispers quietly, holding her tight. She smiles in her sleep, letting out a soft breath before falling into a slumber. Leaving Ty to watch on, captivated.

-:-

Katie sighs softly in her sleep, gripping at the soft material of Ty's top. He runs his fingers delicately over her forehead, pressing a kiss to her hair, smiling lovingly. Placing his hands over her fragile body, he clambers to his feet, holding her tight to his chest. She shifts slightly in her sleep and he coos softly in her ear, whispering soothingly. She settles down once again and he makes his way to her bedroom, pushing the door open quietly with his shoulder. Walking over to the cot, he lowers her down, kissing her forehead once again before tucking her tiny bunny beside her. She grasps the soft toy, hugging it to her chest. Ty smiles blissfully, taking in her tiny frame.

He settles down in the snug arm-chair beside her cot, his eyes trained on little Katie. After a few minutes, he shutters his eyes, sinking further in the comfy arm-chair. Lou and Amy are out on a girls night, leaving Ty with Katie who happily offered to look after her. Peter's away on business and Jack's at Lisa's. All this means it's just Ty and Katie.

He sighs softly, and soon sinks into a slumber, little Katie sleeping peacefully at his side.

* * *

**Okay, so like my other drabble fic, All These Little Things, Make Me Smile is just going to be a collection of short Ty and Katie moments. There probably won't be many, but I'm leaving it open if I get a sudden idea.**

**Now I know LoveBringsYouHome has already wrote something surrounding Ty and Katie - a fanfic I absolutely adore - I thought I'd have a little go myself. Hence the start of the Make Me Smile series.**

**Review maybe? I'd like to know your thoughts. :)**

**A Guardian Angel will be updated soon, I can't promise when because I just know I'll never go by it. I've already started it, I'm just trying to work out the plot line right now, trying to ensure it's in the correct order. I'm sorry for the rather long wait, I didn't mean it to be this long. I have been writing lots of other stories though, so you'll have plenty when I finish everything else. - Whenever that may be. :)**

**Review? Please?**

**:)**

**~Wildatheart~**


	2. F L O W E R G I R L

The music tinkles around them, dancing through the air like fairies. Cream petals scatter the floor, moving silently as the couple sway together in dance. The young woman smiles happily across her husband's shoulder, sighing in content as she relaxes in the comfort of his hold. He watches her with love, pressing a soft kiss to her hair.

Fairy lights hang from vines, sparkling in the night sky. Murmurs float among the gathering of family and friends as they watch them take their first dance. A little girl, with light brown hair and soft pink lips watches in awe, her hand lightly gripping her mother's.

As the music swells, others join them under the canopy of the night sky, dancing to the tinkling notes of the music. The dance floor soon becomes a buzz of activity, with people smiling and laughing to the beautiful notes of the piano.

The little girl, still thoroughly absorbed in the young couple, tugs at her mother's hand, her eyes still drawn to their smiling features.

The mother looks down at her daughter, setting her glass down on a nearby table as she follows the little girl's gaze. She smiles softly, pushing the girl gently in their direction. "Go ask, Sweetie," she says knowingly, nodding in assurance. The little girl bites her lip, pushing a strand of hair from her eyes, before stepping tentatively towards the young couple. She looks back at her mother, unsure. The woman nods, gesturing her to go.

The couple sway gently to the music, happy and at ease in each other's arms. A soft tug on the grooms suit causes them to glance down. The little girl stands timidly at their feet, wringing her hands together with nerves.

The couple catch each other's eye, crouching down to her level. Her big doe eyes are wide as she asks, "Uncle Ty?"

He smiles kindly down at her, "Yes, Sweetie?"

She fidgets on the spot, biting her lip anxiously, "Can I dance with you?"

He grins, glancing at his wife before taking her small hand in his own, "Of course."

A smile breaks out across her face as he twirls her around. Giggling in happiness as he swiftly lifts her above his head.

His wife smiles admiringly, taking in the beautiful sight. The little girl's mother joins her, her glass once again in her grasp. The sisters watch on with love as the little girl laughter fills the room. Sipping daintily at her drink, she smiles happily at her sister. "He'll be such a good dad one day," she says knowingly, turning her eyes back to her daughter and her dance partner.

"I know," Amy says softly, her gaze filled with love as she watches her husband. She smiles sheepishly, placing her hand discreetly over her stomach, "An amazing dad."

"You okay, love?" Her husband asks as he walks towards them, scooping up a giggling Katie in his arms.

She nods, smiling brightly, honest in her reply, "I've never been better."

He leans over and kisses her chastely, before smiling down at Katie who lays her head on his shoulder, sighing in content. Her eyes flutter close and he presses a kiss to her hair, placing his hand gently on his wife's stomach. She smiles up at him, leaning into his hold.

"I love you," he whispers to her.

She smiles, "I love you, too."


End file.
